distantwavesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Taylor
Jane Oneida Taylor was born in 1894 and was the second of five daughters. She is very intelligent and is often curious about science. When she was very young, her father passed away and her mother was left to raise four young daughters. In 1912, she came aboard the Titanic with her sister Emma and Amelie to find her sisters, Mimi and Blythe, but by the time they found them (after an incident) the ship had already left port. She ran into her lover from New York, a young man named Thad,and the two resumed their relationship, after Jane convinced him that she would be a suitable female companion. She also became friends with fellow passengers Nikola Tesla and a young woman named Li. On the night of the sinking, Jane helped Telsa use his time machine to try to save some of the ship's passengers despite Thad wanting her to go to a lifeboat. Telsa and Jane survive the sinking, but Jane loses her sisters and her fiancée. Shortly after the tragedy, she is informed that she won a competition and is to move to New York City. In the epilogue, Jane is now 19 years old and has achieved her dream of being a writer for a major paper, (something near impossible for a woman her age in 1914). After seeing photographs of two people rescued from the ocean, She realises they are Thad and Mimi and travels to claim them. She is soon reunited with Thad and Mimi. Early life Jane was born on April 15, 1894 to Maude Taylor and her husband. She was the second of five children, with an older sister named Marguerite (lovingly nicknamed Mimi), and three younger sisters, the twins Emma and Amelie, and youngest sister Blythe. Her father died of illness when she was very young and her mother was left to raise four children while she was pregnant with a fifth child.Before Blythe was born, Jane was caught in a earthquake caused by the scientist Nikola Tesla. The family moved to the town of Spirt Vale and remained there for most of Jane's childhood. Jane's sister Blythe was also born there. After the birth of Blythe, all the girls changed their middle name to Oneida. When she was 16, Jane snuck off with Mimi to the Waldorf Astoria hotel in New York to interview Tesla, who lives in the building. She meets Thad, Tesla's handsome assistant. He takes Jane to Chinatown, and falls in love with her and promises to write to her, but when he finds out that she's only 16, (he's 20), he doesn't write, but he does send a book, The Time Machine, by H.G Wells, for Christmas. Mimi meets Benjamin Guggenheim's mistress, Ninnette Aubart, and they form a friendship. Ninnette invites Mimi to be her companion when she goes traveling in Europe, and Mimi excepts, much to the displeasure of Jane. Jane misses Mimi when she leaves, but she was also a little angry because of the fact she would have to come home and face their mother alone. Events of 1912 and Titanic sinking In 1912 Jane found out that the ship Titanic, on which her sisters Mimi and Blythe were on,was going to sink to the bottom of the Atlantic ocean, from a prediction made by the renowned Britsh journalist, W.T. Stead. She and her sisters Emma and Amelie rushed to the ship to make them leave the ship. But they are not able to leave the ship before it departs, leaving them on the Titanic. Jane runs into Thad and the two are surprised to see each other (but both admit they wanted to see each other again.) Over the course of the voyage they become closer to each other and Thad proposes marriage to Jane and she happily accepts. Both try to save the passengers by using Telsa's time machine to send the ship foward in time, even though Thad wants Jane to go to a lifeboat for her safety. The machine sends Jane and Tesla into 2 hours and 40 minutes into the future, saving their lives. When Thad and Mimi don't appear,they are presumed dead and Jane mourns their deaths. Career and reunion with Thad and Mimi In 1914, a 19 year old Jane was working as a writer for The Sun when her editor showed her the pictures of a man and woman rescued from the ocean. Jane sees the images and knows that they are her sister Mimi and Thad. She begs her editor to let her cover the story and he agrees. Hours later, the three are reunited at a police station. Physical Description Jane claims to be typical looking. She has long brown hair and eyes and is average in height and weight for her age. She may also be pretty despite what she thinks, because Thad seems to think she is. Personality Jane is very intelligent and wants to learn more about the work of the inventor Tesla. She can be blunt when she wants to know the truth about about a matter, such as when she asks Thad why he did not write to her. She is often conflicted between her belief in science and in her belief in ghosts but comes to believe in both. Jane can be very emotional and was in mourning for the entire two years that she thought Thad and Mimi were dead. Jane is also very brave, as she risked her life to save the people on the Titanic by helping Tesla with his time machine. Relationships Jane has had many relationships, as shown below. Thad Jane is engaged to Thad. The two first met when Jane was sixteen years old when Jane went to interveiw Telsa and went out for a date in Chinatown but Thad found out she was only sixteen and broke his promise to write, and she was hurt, causing her to be depressed and angry with him. The two were later reunited on the Titanic and were two of the few people to understand the ship was really sinking. When Jane went to help save the people on the Titanic, ''Thad tried to get her to get on a lifeboat but she refused. Thad asked Jane to marry him on April 14th 1912 and Jane happily accepted. The young lovers were then seprated again when Telsa's time machine sent Telsa and Jane two hours and forty minutes into the future and Thad and Mimi two years and four months into the future. Even though Thad's remains were never found, Jane belived him to be dead. When Jane is nineteen years old, she finds out what happened and is reunited with Thad and Mimi. Thad and Jane have been compared to Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater from the 1997 blockbuster ''Titanic many times by Distant Waves fans because of thier romance on the famed ship Titanic.. It is not known what happened to Jane and Thad after the book ended but it presumed they were married. Mimi Jane had a very close relationship with her half sister Mimi. Mimi made Jane her main bridesmaid in her wedding and Jane kept her engagement to Thad a secret because she wanted Mimi to be the center of attention that day. When Jane believed Thad and Mimi to be dead, she mourned thier deaths until they were reunited again. Amelie and Emma Jane loved her sisters Amelie and Emma very much even though she sometimes thought they were crazy. The three tried to get Blythe and Mimi off the Titanic when they knew the ship would sink. She became stressed during the sinking when Amelie went missing (Blythe later told Jane that when Emma had tried to rescue Amelie the ship broke in two nearly killing both twins.) and Jane and Blythe mourned Emma's death and mourned Mimi when they belived her to be dead. Blythe Jane was very fond of her youngest sister Blythe. Even though the two fought sometimes, they quickly made up and became friends again. When Mimi walked out on her family, Blythe moved into Mimi and Jane's bedroom claiming that her room with the twins was overcrowded, although this was more likely to keep Jane from missing Mimi by looking at her empty bed. When Blythe was about 14, she was on the Titanic and Jane (who believed disaster would come to the ship) went to rescue her. When they believed Mimi to be dead, the two mourned together. Blythe wanted to go live in New York City with Jane, but Jane could not take and promised to visit Blythe when she could. Information More information about Jane and the novel can be found here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Distant_Waves http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suzanne_Weyn http://www.scholastic.com/teachers/book/distant-waves Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/book/Distant-Waves/